


The (White) Wolf's Appetite

by AguScribbles



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Biting, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Friends With Benefits, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AguScribbles/pseuds/AguScribbles
Summary: After another tiring and annoying day of hunting down monsters, Geralt only wants to do one thing. Jaskier, of course. His friend isn't so eager to please, though.Obligatory bathtub sex ensues eventually, though.***"Get off me, you animal!" Jaskier tried to push him away, but couldn't match Geralt's strength, especially with his senses still enhanced by the witcher's potions."Jaskier, I need this," Geralt murmured into his ear, slowly tightening his grip around Jaskier's jaw and pushing his knee between his legs, deliberately grinding against his crotch. Jaskier visibly trembled, eyes fluttered but, again, tried to push Geralt away."And I need you to take a goddamn bath."
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	The (White) Wolf's Appetite

**Author's Note:**

> After 5 long years I got back to writing, prompted by the marvelous works by Lehanan Aida (seriously, check out her work, especially these: [1](https://www.instagram.com/p/CFafBXYq2Ki/?igshid=cs4kxi2f55h9) | [2](https://www.instagram.com/p/B9JqZIkq-Aq/?igshid=1vxrowi4etzlw) | [3](https://www.instagram.com/p/CIdiRNxgVsP/?igshid=13a3gvqzz6kzs)  
> I couldn't stop thinking about these drawings and hence the fic!). 
> 
> The hardest part was to come up with a title, so I hope you will appreciate that little pun I used :)

Geralt closed the door with a grunt and rested his back on the cold wood. The cut on his arm still stung like hell, the wyvern's blood stained his newly bought jacket. Not that he cared about his looks, but it was always good to have one more reason to be pissed off. He definitely charged the town's mayor too little, could've at least ask for a refund for his ruined clothes.

Geralt let out a deep sigh. He could feel the tension in his muscles, his skin unnaturally tense and itchy. The throbbing pain in his forehead merged with that tingling feeling between his legs, making him equally tired and aroused. At least it's over, the rest of the night was all his and all he wanted to do now was one thing...

"Now there you are, I thought you're not gonna make it tonight anymore," Jaskier emerged from the other room. "But, bloody hell, look at you, did you take a bath in the town's sewage?"

Geralt only smirked and let out a deep murmur while raising one eyebrow. Jaskier's eyes widened because he knew that look too well, and he turned around to go back into his room but Geralt was faster. Two long jumps and a half spin were enough to grab Jaskier by his waist and pin him to the wall. Without a word, Geralt started kissing him, fiercely, aggressively even, one hand on his neck and the other already roaming under Jaskier's shirt... That was all he wanted and needed - to let out this pent up rage and annoyance, and fatigue.

"Get off me, you animal!" Jaskier tried to push him away, but couldn't match Geralt's strength, especially with his senses still enhanced by the witcher's potions.

"Jaskier, I need this," Geralt murmured into his ear, slowly tightening his grip around Jaskier's jaw and pushing his knee between his legs, deliberately grinding against his crotch. Jaskier visibly trembled, eyes fluttered but, again, tried to push Geralt away.

"And I need you to take a goddamn bath. You smell like a wild boar smeared in dog's shit and there is no way I will let you near me."

"You know I could just singlehandedly throw you on that bed, rip your pants off and take what I need?" Geralt mumbled from between gritted teeth.

"I know but I also DO know, that" Jaskier pushed Geralt an arm's length away and enumerated: "first of all, that would be rape and that goes against your rules, both as a man and as a witcher. Secondly, that would be of no pleasure to me and we both know that nothing gets you off like my heated moaning. And most importantly, I got these pants custom made for me by this lovely seamstress in Oxenfurt, so if you'd ruin them you would have to pay me back a huuuge amount of money which, again, we both know too well, you just don't have. Also..."

Geralt rested his forehead against the wall and let out a resigned sigh.

"Fine. I'll take that fucking bath."

***

The hot water did indeed help, not only with the smell but also with the tension still present in his muscles, but Geralt wouldn't admit it to Jaskier, not even in a thousand years. The steam cleansed his skin and even helped soothe that nasty cut on his arm. The bathtub's edge was finished with a granite shelf, wide enough for Jaskier to sit on and tend to Geralt's wound. Personally, Geralt thought renting a room with such a luxurious bathroom was a waste of money, but Jaskier insisted on it since they haven't stayed in a proper inn for three weeks now. In order to spare himself Jaskier's constant complaints about not being able to care for his skin and hair properly, Geralt yielded and paid for two nights in the apartment.

"So, what was it this time? A kikimora? A basilisk?" asked Jaskier while putting ailments on Geralt's cut arm.

Geralt didn't pay any attention to what he was saying, too busy trying to restrain his urges caused by the bard's delicate touch on Geralt's wet skin. The bath was already taking too long and he was more than ready to fuck the living hell out of his friend. Jaskier's hands were carefully massaging his wounded arm, lightly patting the skin around the cut, then gently brushing Geralt's hair back, to help him get clean, his long fingers pressing on that tender spot of skin just under Geralt's hairline... Jaskier's cool breath just right above Geralt's ear was making his hairs stand on ends and that warm feeling coil in his groin...

"Why didn't I come with you to see it for myself, I hear you ask," Jaskier continued.

"I didn't."

"Well, you know I would have loved to come with you and see and hear all the details myself, but, unfortunately, I got very busy with the innkeeper's sister, who happens to be a big lover of my poems... I couldn't miss the opportunity and had to present to her a few of my newest sonnets, along with showcasing my other oral artistry, if you know what I mean, and she was _delighted_ to say the least! I will be immensely surprised if we don't get a massive discount on the day we're gonna leave..."

"Jaskier."

"Hmmm?"

"Shut up."

"You're just jealous that while you were wrestling an, I assume, pretty smelly creature, I got to experience this town's lady's hospitality to the biggest extent and engage in a very different form of wrestling."

Geralt replied with a grunt. The bath was soothing to his tightened skin, but then Jaskier's constant babbling was more irritating than the stinging wound itself. Geralt knew the only way to make Jaskier shut up was to shove something inside his mouth. Something big.

"Take your _precious_ pants off."

"Ahh, romantic as always, my witcher," Jaskier rolled his eyes but started undoing his buttons. "I could really recommend you took some savoire-vivre classes..."

Irritated to the core, Geralt grabbed Jaskier by his shirt and yanked him into the hot water. Before the bard could protest or bemoan his pants getting wet, Geralt was looming over him, jaw clenched, his huge hands holding Jaskier's thighs firmly in place. Warm droplets of water were falling off his grey hair and onto Jaskier's face, making him look even more captivating than usual.

Geralt lowered himself, as if going for a kiss, but then suddenly grabbed Jaskier by his waist and with one smooth motion slid his pants off and positioned Jaskier on his lap. Since he didn't smell like the insides of a pig anymore, it was easier for Jaskier to accept Geralt's advances and kiss him eagerly in response.

The cold touch of his friend's lips on Geralt's heated skin and mouth was already sending him over the edge. Jaskier was delicately caressing his neck, his lanky hands slowly undoing the tie in Geralt's hair, while he was still placing butterfly kisses all over Geralt's face, then gently sucking on his lower lip...

Geralt, mind fogged with arousal, gripped Jaskier's hips firmly and adjusted him just above his rock-like erection. His breath was already heavy, his forehead adorned with pearls of sweat mixed with the hot steam. His cock was painfully hard for what felt like ages, drips of precome staining the water in the bathtub. He lowered Jaskier slowly and pressed his cock to his hole.

"No way in hell this is happening like this!" Jaskier exclaimed and stood up abruptly, turning his back on Geralt. "If you want to fuck me, you better work for this!"

Geralt replied with a huff. He definitely wasn't in the mood to work more tonight, his patience already stretched thin by Jaskier's stalling. His neglected cock was uncomfortably hard, begging for attention, so he just grabbed Jaskier by his hips, pushed him forward, pressed him painfully to the granite edge of the bathtub and started to rub himself against his arse. A few back and forth movements were enough to draw a sweet moan out of Jaskier's mouth and make him rock back gently to meet Geralt's body and get more friction.

Geralt pressed his body flush against Jaskier's back, desperately looking for at least a bit of satisfaction. Encouraged by the sweet pressure of his friend's heavy body, Jaskier trapped Geralt's cock between his thighs and kept swaying back and forth, quiet whimpers coming out of his pressed lips. Geralt grabbed him by the neck, squeezed painfully and reached for Jaskier's neglected dick with his other hand. He was panting heavily, deep grunts causing goosebumps on Jaskier's neck, his cock already pulsating between his friends legs...

"Fuck, Jaskier, let me..." he grunted, chasing his own pleasure, feeling the sweet wave of orgasm approaching.

"Just do it!" Jaskier squealed, his voice more high-pitched than he wanted, already close to the edge himself.

Geralt managed to grind frantically against his friend a few more times, before he came with a deep growl, pushing Jaskier further onto the granite shelf, releasing his cock from his unforgiving grip. Jaskier was already at the tipping point himself and he came with a whimper and deep sigh, then slid slowly into the warm water, spent and tired.

"Fuck this, I need more," Geralt exclaimed after his breath got steadier and the post-orgasmic haze lifted.

"I'm going to bed," retorted Jaskier. "If you want to play more, you gotta do it by yourself, I'm afraid."

He hopped out of the bathtub and left to the other room, wringing out his shirt and leaving wet footprints all over the floor. Geralt watched him from under his furrowed brows and he could swear Jaskier send him a flirtatious smile a split second before he disappeared behind the door.

"Son of a..." 

***

Geralt entered the room and found Jaskier lying on his stomach in his bed, wet shirt still on, his naked butt glistening with water droplets, eyes closed as if he was sleeping. This was invitation enough for Geralt. He approached the bard with a mischievous smile and laid his naked body on top of him.

"I know you're not sleeping," Geralt murmured into Jaskier's ear, his husky voice making it sound more like a rumble. "Let me have you, I need it," he added, already rubbing himself against the bard's perky ass.

"Ah, ah, ah, not so fast," Jaskier held one finger up, like a teacher ready to reprimand a naughty pupil. 

"Jaskier, you're killing me," snarled Geralt, and before he could give it a thought, he smacked Jaskier's ass, a little bit harder than planned.

"What the fuck?!" Jaskier sat up to face Geralt. "Have you lost your damn mind?"

Geralt couldn't muster up a coherent answer, a new wave of arousal sweeping over him. He straddled Jaskier's lap, towering over him, his erection awkwardly poking Jaskier's belly. His pupils were blown, making his eyes look almost completely black, with just a little golden ring on the outside. Jaskier didn't know if it was pure lust or the elixirs still present in Geralt's system, but one look at his friend's face was enough for him not to prod further. Instead, he decided to give in to the sensation.

So they kissed, a wet, heated kiss, with teeth awkwardly colliding and tongues intertwining in a rushed manner, as if they had never done this before. Jaskier buried his hands in Geralt's hair, pulling at it every now and then to draw a pleasurable hiss out of his lover's mouth. 

"Okay, fuck it, let's do this," said Jaskier with a huff. "I can see you had a rough day, and I've known you long enough to know that if you don't act on your urges now, you will be a drag to sleep with tonight, either groaning and wailing in your sleep or poking me in the loins with your dick till dawn."

"I will pretend I didn't hear it and take that as an invitation."

Geralt reached out to under the bed and grabbed a tiny flask of scented oil, he usually kept in his bag just in case. Jaskier eagerly turned on his stomach, presenting his perky globes to Geralt, and giving him an inviting look from above his shoulder.

"I haven't prepared to be penetrated tonight, because, you see, as eager as the owner's sister was to get to know me from every side, she wasn't as adventurous to actually try to get to know me _from the inside,_ if I'm allowed to put it that way..."

"Could you for once not mention your other sexual endeavours when I'm trying to fuck you?" muttered Geralt, visibly irritated.

"Says the one who's using lilac and gooseberry scented oil to make me smell like his girlfriend," Jaskier scoffed.

"Hmmm."

Without further ado, Geralt poured a generous amount of oil on his fingers and unceremoniously pushed two of them inside Jaskier's hole. Jaskier's body visibly twitched and moved away unwillingly, but Geralt's firm grasp held him in place. He started moving his fingers back and forth, causing Jaskier to gasp ever so often.

His furrowed brows and pursed lips made him look very focused on giving Jaskier his pleasure, but in reality, Geralt wanted it to be done with quickly, so they could finally fuck. He was already fully hard again, his arousal prompted by Jaskier's moans and sighs - just a few movements of Geralt's fingers were enough to draw noises of pleasure out of his friend's mouth.

Jaskier was visibly enjoying himself, disregarding Geralt's grunts of impatience. He was holding on firmly to the bed's headboard and pushing back to meet Geralt's fingers. Tiny drops of sweat adorned his forehead and upper lip, as he started chasing his pleasure. A mewling sound left his mouth when Geralt suddenly added a third finger, to finally work him fully open.

"Oh yes, baby, oh darling!" Jaskier repeated inbetween high-pitched moans, knowing that calling Geralt any words of endearment will make him equally aroused and pissed off, thus more aggressive in his actions.

And just as Jaskier expected, Geralt couldn't hold on any longer, so he pulled his fingers out and positioned himself right behind the bard. Holding Jaskier's hips with his big hands, he could feel his friend tremble with excitement. 

With one smooth and steady move, he pushed his cock deep into Jaskier's hole, making them both moan in unison. He waited a few moments to get used to the sensation, putting one protective arm around Jaskier's chest. 

"I will never get bored of this," Geralt tried a whisper, which sounded awkwardly dry.

Jaskier deliberately clenched around Geralt's cock to make him let out a choked moan. "And I will never get used to you making such pleasurable sounds. Okay, witcher. Do your magic."

Geralt knew this was code for "pin me down and fuck the living hell out of me" and he didn't wait any more second. He pressed Jaskier's neck down with one strong hand and placed the other on his hip.

He started slowly, deliberately drawing every movement out to impossible lengths, making Jaskier sigh every time he bottomed out and whimper every time he pulled out almost completely. He loved to tease and to torment him with pleasure, holding a hand on his neck, knowing Jaskier won't be able to escape. As he increased the pace, Jaskier's moans became louder and more frantic, his hole clenching uncontrollably over Geralt's length.

"C'mon, give me all you got, witcher!" Jaskier wailed, a hint of desperation audible in his voice.

Geralt leaned over him and bit his ear, then whispered "Do you really want me to lose control?"

Jaskier grabbed Geralt's medallion in response and pulled at it, hard, the chain digging unpleasantly into Geralt's neck. Geralt let out a hiss and pushed onto Jaskier with all his weight to pin him down.

They both started moving, increasing their pace, Geralt pushing down with all his weight and Jaskier jerking up to meet him halfway and to get to experience the full length of his friend's cock inside of him. He never let go of the medallion's chain, so it started to uncomfortably claw into the skin on Geralt's neck. Geralt groaned - more from the titillating feeling of being somehow restrained than from the pain - and sunk his teeth into Jaskier's shoulder.

The wailing sound that left Jaskier's mouth surprised them both and they stopped moving for a moment. Geralt froze and managed a quiet _I'm sorry_ but Jaskier dismissed it with a sluggish wave of his hand. 

"Can you... Do it again?" he asked, licking his lips. "Just please don't draw blood. I may look delicate, but sometimes I need to be treated roughly too."

Geralt started moving again, quickly reaching a fast and steady pace, while also eyeing Jaskier carefully. The idea of leaving his mark on Jaskier was incredibly tempting, the thought that people might see that Geralt had him was equally scary and thrilling.

He watched beads of his sweat drop from his forehead and fall onto Jaskier's shoulders and decided to lick them off all the way up Jaskier's spine to his neck. Jaskier shivered in response and clenched around his cock unwillingly, a muffled moan leaving his lips as he pressed his face into the cushion.

Geralt moved faster, his thrusts becoming more aggressive and unforgiving, leaving almost no time for Jaskier to catch a breath between his heated gasps. He felt his orgasm build up in his belly, so he grasped Jaskier by his hips, pulled them up and drove into him with all the force, rage, and passion he had. 

Jaskier tried touching himself between Geralt's thrusts, his cock fully hard for so long, but his hands were shaking too much and his own arousal made him feel unstable and clumsy. He guided one of Geralt's hands to help him, and they both tightened their grip on Jaskier's dick.

"Geralt, G-geralt..." Jaskier's voice was shaky and restless, a sign his climax was more than close. "Geralt, please..."

And then Geralt bit him. He went straight for Jaskier's nape with his teeth, not breaking the skin but leaving a big red mark in the shape of his teeth. Jaskier let out a groan so deep, Geralt didn't even know he was capable of making.

And then Jaskier came, hard, thrusting into Geralt's hand and spilling all over him and their bedsheets. He fell flat on his stomach, pulling Geralt with him and letting him ride his pleasure out as well. Geralt finished with a growl even deeper than Jaskier's and with his forehead pressed hard against the bard's shoulder. The climax was so intense, he lost his vision for a moment, or maybe it was the potions finally wearing off.

He rolled off of Jaskier and laid on his back, panting heavily, trying to get his vision sharp again. He patted Jaskier's ass as a silent sign of appreciation.

"Don't slap me, like I'm your horse," Jaskier gave him a stern look.

"I'm sure I could ride you till dawn just as good. If you were just as quiet as her..." Geralt sighed with a mischievous grin.

"You take that back!" Jaskier pointed an angry finger at Geralt's nose.

"I will if you let me fall asleep now, instead of taking another bath."

"Fair enough. Goodnight, Geralt." Jaskier said calmly and cuddled up to Geralt's wet chest. He yawned and closed his eyes. "I love you, Geralt."

"I..." Geralt huffed. "Goodnight, Jaskier."

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I've read the Witcher Saga for the first time almost 20 years ago, I have been in love with Geralt and his incredible story. And I was also waiting for a proper TV series/movie, so I could fangirl more. I am so glad it finally happened and that Henry Cavill delivered, and I feel like the 15 year old me again, who stayed up late to read about Yen and Geralt having bathtub sex before facing their destiny :')
> 
> I hope you liked my little contribution to the fandom, comments and kudos are more than welcome, you will make an old lady happy!


End file.
